


By The Sea

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Robert and Aaron make the most of their time away on their honeymoon, by not leaving their bed.





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy some honeymoon smut!

Aaron was disturbed from his slumber by a tickle of a breeze on his bare back, the window left open, and the salty sea air surrounding the honeymoon suite. The sun was shining through, the orange tinge of the morning light disturbing his sleep, making the back of his eyelids glow, but Aaron refused to open them nonetheless. The hotel sheets were wrapped around his waist, tangled yet soft, all made better the by the simple fact that he doesn’t have to wash the sheets after the events of the week. Because Aaron Dingle was on his honeymoon, in a swanky hotel by the beach with his husband…and Aaron was going to milk every second of his week away. 

Aaron started slipping back into his slumber when he felt the bed dip behind him, a soft, warm hand, grip his sheet-covered thigh. A sigh escapes his lips and a smile creeps onto Aaron’s sleep-soft face.

“Morning husband…” Robert whispers, leaning forward to kiss and nip at Aaron’s exposed neck. Aaron hums at the contact and attempts to roll over onto his back for a proper look at his husband, only to be stopped by Robert’s lips kissing down his neck, onto his shoulders, down his back…

“Robert…” Aaron breathes, batting Robert’s hands away. Robert scoots down the bed, pushing the sheets off of Aaron’s arse as he continues his kisses down Aaron’s back, leaving a smooch down each notch of his spine. 

“What? Are you planning on going somewhere?”

“It’s early…” Aaron groans, rolling over onto his stomach, arse exposed to the sea air, his skin prickling at the combined sensation with Robert’s wet kisses going cold. 

“What are you…85? This is our honeymoon!” Robert whines, doing his best impression of a five year old that just had his sweets nicked.

“Are you really pouting?” Aaron says into his pillow, “we went four rounds yesterday.”

Robert molds his body against Aaron’s drowsy and splayed frame, “So…is that a no?”

Aaron picks his head up and with a sly smile, answers back, “Never said that, did I?”

Robert grins widely at his husband’s propositions, licking his lips as his scans over his naked body before straddling Aaron’s thighs, pinning him, stomach down, to the hotel bed. He leans forward and continues kissing at Aaron’s neck and shoulders, sucking a hickey between the two, a little private souvenir to take back home with them, Aaron groaning into his pillow at the sting. 

Robert scoots his husband’s body, tangling Aaron’s legs with his own naked ones, until he is face to face with Aaron’s arse. Robert takes a handful of each cheek, kissing one…then the other…and then back again. He continues the teasing until Aaron starts to rut against the sheets below, trying to get some friction on his erection…all of which makes Robert smile above him.

Robert falls back on the bed beside Aaron, and gently pushes him over onto his side, both facing the open window. Robert hooks his chin over Aaron’s shoulder, and without even a glance backward, he grabs the lube that was sitting on the opposite bedside table, the tube not having moved from that spot since they arrived. 

He clicks open the tube and deftly slicks up two fingers; all without diverting his attention from Aaron’s blissed out face next to his own. He slicks his fingers and gently rubs them up and down Aaron’s crack, pushing the pads of his fingers against his hole as he passes, but only shallowly penetrating them. Aaron grunts and grits his teeth and the chill of the lube against his hole and his husband’s long fingers pushing against him. Aaron reaches in front of him to grab a lazy hold on his cock, stroking it ever so softly to stave off his orgasm. 

Robert places a soft kiss to Aaron’s cheek, and whispers a soft, “yeah…” into his ear. Always checking.

Aaron nods clumsily, his eyes screwed shut and his hand working at his cock. Robert strokes once…twice over his own aching cock, practically purple and slick with pre-cum. He lines up with Aaron’s hole and with one achingly slow movement, pushes all the way in, until his balls are nestled against Aaron’s arsecheeks, both of them groaning at the contact. 

Robert stills for a moment, letting Aaron get used to the stretch, himself getting used to the sensation…although Robert will never be tired of the feeling of being balls deep into his husband…before Robert slings his thigh over Aaron’s and hooking his arm around his waist. Robert pulls out slowly, leaving just the head of his cock before thrusting back in, causing Aaron to let out the most guttural of groans, which Robert can’t help but smile at, hiding it in his husband’s hair as he starts to pull out once again. 

Robert goes slowly, at an almost painstakingly sluggish pace, the husbands getting completely drunk on the ecstasy that fills the room, both on their sides, grasping at any hint of flesh they can from one another, leaving scratches and fingernail marks all over each other’s thighs and forearms. 

Aaron leans his head back, resting fully against Robert’s shoulder, his mouth hanging open, his breath rough and ragged as his feels his balls start to tighten, his orgasm impending…

“Rob…Rob…Rob…” Aaron chants over and over again as Robert starts to quicken his pace, the slap of skin against skin deafening. “Rob…gonna cum…”

Robert takes the hand circling Aaron’s waist and moves it down to Aaron’s cock, giving it a few tugs in time with his own thrusts. He moves his grip from Aaron’s cock down to cup his balls, rolling them the best he can manage while still trying to keep his now frantic pace, Robert chasing his own orgasm. 

Aaron lets out a whine and then pulls his chest away, almost doubling over himself, as he comes with force over Robert’s hand and the sheets below them…in front of Aaron’s now completely spent frame. The feeling of Aaron coming over Robert’s fingers made his cock twitch inside Aaron, and he grabs at Aaron’s waist, smearing cum over his husband’s skin as he slams into Aaron over and over again until he feels his balls tighten and he stills, pulling Aaron to him, plastering himself to Aaron’s sweat-soaked back, coming inside over and over again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once both men had regained a semblance of strength after their post-orgasm haze, Robert pulls out, and goes to grab a cloth to clean the sticky mess off the pair of them, Aaron still glued to his place on the bed, letting the dull ache in his muscles settle in…that delicious feeling. 

Robert wipes the pair before tossing the cloth to the side and flopping over Aaron’s frame. 

“Worth waking up for?” Robert whispers, tracing small circles into Aaron’s sweat sticky skin.

“Always…” Aaron barely squeaks out, as slumber starts to settle in once again…

“Soppy,” Robert chuckles….

“Yeah…but you married me.”

“I did.”


End file.
